


Season 1

by super_flash_girl



Series: The Speedsters [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_flash_girl/pseuds/super_flash_girl
Summary: P.S. I was inspired by the show “The Flash” and wanted to bring some brightness to it and a younger speedster to the team. While still having to go to school and be a superhero. She is trying to balance everything in life at once and keeping such a big secret from everyone she knows and loves. This is the story of my speedster Abby West...





	1. The Start of Speed

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I was inspired by the show “The Flash” and wanted to bring some brightness to it and a younger speedster to the team. While still having to go to school and be a superhero. She is trying to balance everything in life at once and keeping such a big secret from everyone she knows and loves. This is the story of my speedster Abby West...

On the day that the particle accelerator exploded Abby West was at the gym trying to perfect a new move that she learned on the uneven bars. When the accelerator exploded and everyone was told to evacuate the gym. Abby did not listen or care and continued to practice. When the dark matter got to her gym she had just landed her new move perfectly and was hit by lightning. She was falling forward, in a running position, and then accelerator’s wave hit her in the front. She went flying backward and landed on her back. When everyone came back into the gym she was passed out on the ground. They called her brother Wally and who got there as fast as he could. When he got there he told them to call the ambulance. She is later transferred to the Starling City hospital because they couldn’t have two people in comas. They already had Barry at the Central City Hospital so they needed to focus on one coma patient at a time.  
A few months later the hospital started experiencing power outages and all the power was going to Abby somehow. They thought at some points she was dying because her heart was going so fast. Wally had heard that Barry was transferred to S.T.A.R. labs were they stabilize him. So, he called S.T.A.R. labs and asked if they could do the same with Abby. They said “ok” and asked where she was so they could get her. They brought her there and set her up by Barry. When Iris visited Barry the next day she asked: “who is that little girl, she looks like Abby the famous little gymnast”. They said, “yes that is Abby, she is in a coma-like Barry but she was at the starling city hospital”. When Wally West came in to see Abby, Iris was still there. When she says Wally she said that he looked a little like her dad. He said that he was just there to see Abby.  
Nine months after the accident Barry woke up and was freaking out. He was trying to figure out what was going on. Once Barry had calmed down he saw the little girl and asked Cisco and Caitlin if she was ok. They said “yes she is fine”, she was experiencing the same thing he was. The next day when Abby woke up she was freaking out. She had no clue where she was and how long she was out. Once Cisco got her calmed down he explained everything. She asked if she could call her brother and they said he came to visit her at the same time every day and that he was on his way a few minutes ago. When he got there Abby was so happy she almost cried. She was so happy to see him. Wally and Abby said thank you to them. Wally took her home where she saw her mom and was so happy to see her.  
The next day in the gym locker room after practice she was feeling a little weird. The next thing she knew her hand was vibrating very fast. Then she looked at her locker and instantly she runs there in less than three seconds. Then she grabbed her stuff looked at the door and again was there in only a few seconds. She told her brother to drop her off S.T.A.R. labs she needed to talk to Cisco and Caitlin about something. When she got there she met Barry. He had just got there because he ran there. Barry and Abby talked for a while. She told him her last name and he freaked out. He told her that Iris’s last name was West also. Abby was so surprised because she had a sister that she never knew she had.  
Then they went to a runway to see how fast they could run and if their vitals were okay. Abby had a cute pink outfit but Barry’s suit was red and looked ridiculous. When they “raced” Abby was so much faster than Barry. When they got back Barry had to go to work and Abby ran to school.  
When she got there people who were mean to her nine months ago were nice to her. She went to the office to get her schedule and everything was already there. All her supplies were all there from notebooks and pencils to binders with paper already in it.  
She got home and told her mom how weird everyone was acting and if she knew about Iris. when her mom heard this she froze. Her mom asked if she came in contact with Iris and Abby said: “no, why”. Her mom said, “nothing just don’t tell her your last name or she will ask questions”. Abby added that they didn’t need to buy school supplies because she already got them from school. Later that evening her mom asked if she could take a check to the bank.  
When she got there she saw who she thought was Clyde Mardon. She ran to the CCPD to tell Barry cause she knew that he thought Clyde died. When Barry heard this he asked her if she could draw what and who she thought was Clyde. Once he saw what she drew he took the drawing to Joe. Joe was surprised because he thought the Mardon brothers had died the night of the explosion. Barry and Abby then exchanged numbers so that they could keep in touch.  
The next day Abby was at her gymnastics competition. She had only been training for two days and she begged her coach to let her compete. The coach had said yes but Abby would have to stay an hour later than everyone. Abby agreed to the terms and trained as hard as she could for those two days. When Abby found out that she had speed she asked Cisco before she left if he could make power damping earings. That way she could wear them and she would not have to worry about revealing to the world that she was one of the speedsters. That afternoon Cisco gave them to her and she loved them. Abby thanked Cisco and gave him a great big hug. After the competition, she took off the earrings and texted her brother what happened and said that she would meet him at the house around dinner time. Then, she put the earrings in her pocket and ran as fast as she could to S.T.A.R. Labs to tell them what happened.  
While Barry was at S.T.A.R. Labs Abby came running in full of excitement because she just won first place in all four of her gymnastic routines and first place overall. Everyone was so happy for her. Then Barry told her that she was not imagining anything at the bank because it was Clyde there. Then Barry started to talk about Clyde and his brother. Then he said how Clyde covered the street in fog instantly. So Cisco called Clyde the Weather Wizard. Then they started tracking Clyde. While that was happening, Joe and Eddie went to the last place the Mardon brothers were. When they got inside they found the car and Clyde in the barn. When S.T.A.R. labs got an alert, Cisco showed Abby and Barry their suits. Abby’s suit was a pink long sleeve shirt, skirt, mask, and boots with yellow leggings, and gloves. She had a little earpiece that she used to communicate with the people at S.T.A.R. Labs. When the two speedsters got there Clyde had made a tornado. Barry thought that Abby and he could run in the opposite direction of the cyclone’s wind and unravel it. They tried it with the combined speed and did it. When they finished the wind pushed them back and their masks came off. Then as Clyde was about to attack them Joe shot Clyde in the back and he died. Joe also found out what Barry and Abby could do and told them to not tell Iris or anyone else what they could do.


	2. what it is like to be me

It has been a week since Abby woke up from her coma. She had to learn everything she missed in the second semester of sixth grade in that week. Then aced her final exams and joined the rest of her friends in seventh grade. In gym today they were running and Abby started to feel lightheaded. Then all of a sudden she just fainted and fell to the floor. Her friend was running with her and when Abby fell Mindy caught her. She called one of the teachers and they kept calling Abby’s name. The teacher called Wally and told him what happened. Wally immediately called S.T.A.R. Labs and told them what the teacher told them. Wally went to the school right after he called them.  
When Wally got to the school Abby was awake. She said she was fine but Wally still took her to S.T.A.R. Labs. The whole way there Wally kept asking her what happened. She kept telling him that she just fainted and she was fine now. Though in her head she knew something else was going on and she had to get answers now. Especially if it dealt with her speed because then it could get worse.  
When they got to S.T.A.R. Labs Wally told her to go in and text him what she finds out. So Abby headed straight in and there the team was waiting for her. She explained what happened to her at school. They looked at each other and knew exactly what was going on. They told her that Barry had come in yesterday. They told her that she needed to eat the equivalent of 47 chocolate bars or 10,000 calories a day. Abby was so surprised at this and then texted her brother this. Then she asked them if they had any chocolate that she could eat it and get home. They did have some but suggested that one of them drive her home because she needs to have more to eat. Especially before she runs all the way home. Abby agreed with them because she did not want to pass out in the middle of the street. So she grabbed her bags and Caitlin took her home. On the way home, Abby texts her brother that Caitlin was taking her home. She then texted her best friend that she was fine. It was just that she had not eaten enough. She was not lying but she was not telling her friend the whole story.  
Abby and Mindy had been friends for years. They practically told each other everything. So the fact that Abby didn’t tell her this. That she had speed and that on the weekends she was the pink blur running around the city saving people with the red blur. It was burning a hole in her heart. Then she remembered that it was for the best.  
She was telling all of this to Caitlin. Caitlin asked her what Mindy’s last name was. Abby said her last name was Allen. As soon as Caitlin heard the name her face completely froze.”That is Barry’s last name”, Caitlin said. Abby was surprised at this because when she met Barry, she found out that she probably had a sister that she did not know about.   
Now her best friend who thought she was an only child might have an older brother. This was crazy and by this time she arrived home.  
The next day Abby was talking to Mindy and wanted to tell her what she found out but thought that it would be best if she didn’t. Then Mindy caught her off guard, which was hard to do, she just said” what's wrong? Are you okay? You are talking softer than usual and you only do that when you are thinking about something or someone.” This was odd because Mindy never called Abby out on things like that but they were friends so. Abby replied,” it is about something or someone in your family”. Mindy was completely shocked because Abby knew that she was adopted and did like to talk about her birth parents. Abby saw Mindy’s face turn red but she continued to say” you might have an older brother that you don’t know you have”. Mindy’s face went pale faster then it turned red. She was in complete shock and had no clue what to say other than” where is he”. Abby had no clue what to say because all she knew was that he worked as a CSI at CCPD. So that is what she told Mindy and said that after school they could go see him.  
After school, Wally took them over to CCPD to see if Barry was there. They went in and asked if someone knew where Barry’s lab was. Joe as he was getting ready to walk out heard them. “Yes I do, can I help you, Abby,” he said. Abby turned to see Joe and said” yeah I wanted to talk to Barry about something”.” Up the stairs and it is the first door on the left”, Joe replied. Abby thanked him and went up there with Mindy.  
When Barry saw Abby he was confused until he saw Mindy and then was in complete shock. She looked like a younger version of his mother. He finally spoke and said,” hey Abby how are you and who's your friend”. Mindy quickly said” my name is Mindy and we think I am… your sister”. After Barry heard this all he said was” how is this possible. I thought you had died when you were born”.”WHAT”, Abby yelled scaring both Barry and Mindy who had forgotten that she was still there. “Yeah when I was 8 my mom was pregnant with a baby girl but when she was born she had problems and she had died. At least that is what my mom and dad told me”. Abby then suggested a DNA test and they agreed.  
Later, Abby walked down with Barry while the precinct was going crazy. There was a shooting at Stagg Industries and Joe was there. Barry told Abby to stay put and he would deal with it. Abby said” no I want to go with you and help”.”NO, you are staying here” argued Barry in an angered tone. He was already frustrated with Joe and did not want to argue with Abby. Mindy already headed home with Wally and Abby brought her backpack with her. She saw Barry go up to his lab and then she ran to the bathroom to change. Abby ran straight to Stagg Industries.  
When she got there Barry had already gotten Joe out of the building. She ran up to Joe” hey where are the shooters”.”Why are you here? You should not be here,” replied Joe angerly.” I know Barry told me to stay at CCPD but I just could not. So please tell me so I can help him”, Abby said with a sorry look in her eyes. She knew she was wrong but she just wanted to help.” they’re in the storage building,” Joe said as he saw what Abby was thinking in her eyes.  
When Abby got in there Barry just left.” hey look over here… oh, crap you can MULTIPLY yourself”, Abby said as she saw who it was. She had no clue what to do cause she didn’t know how to fight and she was alone.  
Meanwhile, “Barry Barry you there, you okay” Cisco yelled.” yeah Cisco I am fine” replied Barry exhaustedly. Cisco in a frightened voice said” Abby just went in to help you and now she is panicking. Go in and save her”.” what, I told her to stay at the precinct” Barry yelled. Though in his head he was worried for her. She was just a child going against someone older than she and she had no experience in fighting. So, that made it even worse to think about and he ran right back in.  
When Barry got back inside Abby was frozen still. He didn’t know what to do and by the look on her face neither did Abby. Once she saw Barry she relaxed and her expression changed to an “I’m sorry please come help me”. Barry then ran toward her picked her up and ran outside.” let’s get to S.T.A.R. Labs then we’ll talk” Barry said in a sharp and stern tone. Abby was worried but just nodded in agreement.  
Caitlin was cleaning Barry up and Cisco was cleaning the blood off of Barry’s suit. When Abby finally spoke and said” I’m really sorry I didn’t listen to you. I shouldn’t be doing this. I almost got myself killed because I didn’t know what to do”. Abby started to cry and then just ran out of the room. Barry was about to run after her when Caitlin said” just let her go. Give her some space she just needs to calm herself down. She really scared herself because she has never done this before”.”I just want to tell her that I am not mad at her I just got really worried. She had scared me back there cause I didn’t know she came” Barry said.”I wanted to see why her coms were not on so that she could warn me she was still coming”.”At least we know who did it” Cisco said holding up a photo that Abby drew before she had runoff. The guy was Banton Black and he specializes in cloning.  
While that was happening Joe was at Barry’s lab when the DNA test finished. The DNA test was positive. Joe read the screen and it said: “The DNA is a match”. Of course, reading this Joe was completely confused with the fact that he didn’t ask Barry to do any DNA tests. So he looked to see whose DNA he was testing. It read:” Barry Allen and Mindy Allen are siblings”. Joe was completely shocked and he knew where Barry was.  
When Joe got to S.T.A.R. Labs he saw a small streak go past him. He walked in and said” is she okay and what is this” holding up the results from the DNA test that he printed off. Barry ignoring Joe’s first question instantly grab the papers from Joe’s hand and read it. The test was positive and it confirmed Abby’s theory was correct. Mindy was his sister and his parents had lied to him when he was younger. He was mad at himself for not asking more question and he ran out the door. He dropped the paper before he ran and Cisco picked it up after Barry left.”Mindy Allen is Barry Allen’s sister” Cisco said reading the paper out loud.  
The next day after lunch Barry went to the school and picked up Abby and Mindy. When Abby saw Barry she was surprised to see him but she also had a worried look in her eyes. “Why was he? Did I miss something else up?” a million questions just raced in her head. When she saw that he was smiling at her all of her worries were washed away. He was not mad at her about yesterday. So, she gave him a hug showing that she was glad to see him and she was fine.  
When they got to his lab he broke the news to them.” Mindy, you are indeed my sister. Also, mom and dad lied to me that you were dead because I was an only child for so long that they thought it would be really hard for me to adapt to have to share the attention with you” Barry said.” but now that I know you're alive I want to be the best older brother ever”. Barry gave Mindy a hug and Abby was pulled into the hug by Mindy who by now was crying. After that, they went to see Joe in the precinct and Iris at Jitters.  
When they got to Jitters Iris was surprised to see Abby and her friend.” hey Abby what are you doing out of school”.” Barry checked us out so that Mindy could meet everyone because we found out that she is Barry’s sister” Abby said.” oh my gosh that is amazing” Iris said in an excited tone. While Iris and Mindy where chatting Barry pulled Abby aside to talk to her.”Are you okay cause you ran away crying before anyone could have said anything to you and how did you know to leave the photo of the man you saw” Barry said in a worried tone. Abby looked at him about to cry again and said” I that you were going to yell at me once Caitlin was done fixing you. I was scared and so I drew the picture so that I felt helpful. Then said my peace and ran so that you would have no time to respond”.” I am sorry you felt that way. I was just scared because you didn’t have your coms on to warn me that you were still coming” Barry said trying to reassure Abby that he was not mad. He was just scared for her life.”I still haven’t figured out how to turn them on. Also, can you teach me how to fight and turn the coms on so I am ready next time”, Abby said. Barry agreed to teach her but the lessons started right after they walked Mindy home to her house. They were going to be at S.T.A.R. Labs for training so that Caitlin and Cisco could also help with the training.  
When Barry and Abby got to S.T.A.R. Labs they explain everything to the team and Caitlin looks at Barry.”I’ll have the bandages ready just in case,” she said, glancing at Abby who had a worried look on her face.”They won’t be for you. They are going to be for me” Barry said smirking at Abby who then started to laugh for the first time since Barry met her.  
After about two hours of training, Abby was getting tired and hungry. Then she gives two punches to Barry on the padding but instead of the kick going to the padding she accidentally kicks him in the rib cage as she is falling backward. Caitlin and Cisco run in the room to get them. Caitlin picks Abby up off the mat and takes her to the bed they had set up because they knew it would happen. They kept telling her that she needed to take a break and eat but she wouldn’t listen. Cisco helped Barry walk to the other bed so that Caitlin could see how bad his rib cage was hit.  
Thanks to their speed healing and the fact that it was not too severe of a hit it only took Barry two hours to heal. During this time Abby was still out because she did not have a whole lot to eat so they hooked her up to glucose to get the levels back up. When Barry’s rib cage was healed Abby was awake and her glucose level was where it needed to be. She wanted to continue training and promised that when she was told to take a break she would. She also apologized to Barry for fracturing his ribs and he said it was fine. So they got back to training for thirty more minutes. When the S.T.A.R. Labs got a notification because someone broke into Stagg Industries.   
When they got there Barry told Abby “you try to distract them and I will make sure that Mr. Stagg is safe okay”. She agreed and went inside to do her thing.”Hey over here. I’m back so watch this” Abby said and then she did an ariel.  
After Barry got Stagg in his office he when to the main area and saw Abby doing gymnastics.”Inventive of her I mean when she is doing her thing everyone is watching” Barry said to himself, forgetting that his coms were on.” thanks, how about after I finish you clap distracting them to you and I knock out the main dude” Abby said into her coms to Barry. For fifteen minutes after she woke up, Cisco taught her how to turn her coms on. Abby finished her little performances and Barry clapped which through Black off. He started to multiply which showed Abby who was the real Black and she ran behind him.”Suprise” said Abby as she hit Black in the head and knocked him out. Then all of his clones fell to the ground.” We won” Abby said ecstatically with happiness. Barry ran to her and gave her a hug. Then Black regained consciously and ran through the window. Barry and Abby ran to catch him but Barry only got one arm. Black forced Barry forced to let him go and he fell four stories.  
When they got back to S.T.A.R. Labs Abby said “I guess some people just don’t want to be saved but it is sad”.”Hey, Abby at least you defeated Multiplex” Cisco said.”Also, how did that feel punching him”.”It was cool to actually be able to fight” Abby said hysterically.  
Later that night while Abby was finishing her homework Barry texted her saying “hey just found out that Iris is starting a blog”. She texted back “that is awesome. What is it about”? There was a long pause then he said “it is about the blurs aka us. Abby, she is writing about us so be careful what you say around her”. All Abby texted back was”k”.


End file.
